1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held body massager, more particularly to a massager that is powered with water from a supply source such as a shower head.
2. Description of Prior Art
Other massagers in the art are similar, but lacking in some capacity are listed below.
The U.S. patents issued to Henkin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,638), Watkins, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,510), Diamond (U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,619), Agosti (U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,039) and Grosse (U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,876) all disclose massage units that use membranes with water impacting the membranes to form the massaging effect. The U.S. Patent issued to Griner (U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,024) discloses a water powered massager that is powered by water. However, the Griner device employs an applicator that turns in a circular motion as the massaging unit instead of a pulsating action.
While the above stated devices are a fair representation of the current prior art, there remains room for improvement as defined by the currently claimed invention.